Clandestino
by Makoto-Ayanami
Summary: A veces yo pienso que no tiene sentido... SasuHina/OneShot.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto/Masashi Kishimoto._

_Basado en: El amante - Daddy Yankee._

* * *

**-CLANDESTINO-**

**•••**

_**E**_n su mano derecha una copa relucía reflejando su imperturbable mirada, en tanto un hilo de Sake se iniciaba en su boca y le recorría impetuoso la laringe, pretendiendo que este sea asimilado a la mayor brevedad y el alcohol cumpla su parte del trato.

En su mano izquierda, dos pasajes con destino las Bahamas.

Ese antro de los Inuzuka. Olía a humo y autodestrucción . Una gruta de mala muerte, una caverna plagada de mujeres sin dignidad y hombres ineptos, únicos y exclusivos motores de la fortuna de aquel clan de perros mafiosos.

Que alguien sea tan considerado de explicarle como había llegado a semejante instancia. Cual fue la estrepitosa neurona que le envió a gritos la idea de estar aguardando por ella en ese ignominioso lugar. ¡Ninguna Uchiha! y eso bien lo sabia. Fue el orgullo y la impulsividad; actor y coautora de su amplio abanico de acciones peligrosas. Barajaba entre muchas posibilidades que de esa noche brotaría una nueva anécdota para sumar a su variada colección. ¿Pero que mas da? esa era su naturaleza divina.

La misma que lo había llevado a obsesionarse con la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, casada a la prematura edad de veinte años con Kiba Inuzuka hijo menor de Tsume Inuzuka, pareja actual del antes mencionado Hyuga. Kiba y Hinata Inuzuka, sus nombres juntos le producían un eco amargo en su sien. Ambos prole de dos personajes fuertes en la mafia japonesa. ¿Por que obligarlos a un matrimonio? retorcidos arreglos en función de herencia y dinero, mucho dinero... de seguro.

La dulzura, timidez, autenticidad y determinación en tener una vida divergente de aquella muchacha, le hizo perder el raciocinio y abría en secuencia resquicios en su ya muy deteriorada y endeble lucidez. Sus sentimientos lo infectaban y enfermaban, de vez en cuando cavilaba en que rozaba una suerte de psicosis. Si bien era correspondido desde hacia ya mas de un año, no le bastaba. Nunca nada fue suficiente para el gran Uchiha, miembro de una aristocrática familia, amo y señor de las pasiones de toda la población femenina de la universidad a la que concurría, "casi un proxeneta" solía burlarse su dobe amigo Naruto. ¿Como rebajarse al nivel de ocupar el segundo puesto? ¿como permitir que otro profane lo que el consideraba suyo por derecho propio? Fugaku nunca le había enseñado a compartir, era malo con las divisiones y acostumbraba siempre a ser el número uno en el podio de la vida. Además, estaba hasta la coronilla de los encuentros furtivos, de que sus besos dependan del reloj, de calentar el banco de suplentes. Pero aquella noche, toda mala racha se truncaría con una propuesta que le vacilaba en la garganta desde hacia mas de un mes, los dados habían sido lanzados azarosos, al aire. Solo bastaba ponerse en marcha y no seria nunca más, un clandestino.

La divisó para cerciorarse de que ningún perro este acechándola, ajustó cálculos una vez más y encaró de lleno el objetivo. En medio de la pista, se le acercó con cautela por detrás y la tomó por la cintura, acto de produjo que la muchacha se estremezca al reconocer aquel gesto, jamás hubiera esperado encontrárselo en aquel lugar.

—Dime algo, si te calientas conmigo y hago que la presión te suba ¿de que vale que estés con ganas si siempre vives en duda?_— _relamió sus labios y le acercó al oído para proseguir_— _si cuando te beso en el cuello me empiezas a sudar, así que decídete ya — luego la tomo de los hombros y en un posesivo acto la giró para encontrarse frente a frente, considerando su perspicaz mirada como inexorable arma de seducción le propuso — Vamonos y sal ya de esa confusión. Vamonos, terminemos lo que ya empezó.

Incrédula al ver la osadía que había llevado al cabo su compañero de clase, optó por responder sin meditarlo — A... a veces yo pienso que no tiene sentido.

Pero la barrera que la Hyuga estaba construyendo por temor, no lo iba a hacer desistir. "Jamás retrocedo a mi palabra" la imagen de su idiota amigo señalando el horizonte con aspecto de Napoleón de historieta le nublo la visión por un segundo, no obstante continuó con su discurso — El tiempo que tenemos se nos hace pasajero, la pasión nos hizo prisioneros — posó sus manos en la fina cintura de su objetivo y lo acercó de forma autoritaria, acercando el rostro de sobremanera a ese par de escépticos ojos perlas, la iba a convencer, caiga quien caiga — Soy "el amante", el que siempre te responde, el que vive escondido, cuando sea llega, no importa donde — en tanto exhibió delante de su atónito rostro el par de costosos pasajes que Itachi, en complicidad compro— Sácate de la mente que con el estarás bien, conmigo te sientes linda y por eso le eres infiel, vamonos.

La reacción fue predecible, escondió sus suaves labios rosados con ambas manos al verse aludida por la tentativa de su amante, mientras observaba con recelo en todas las direcciones posibles corroborando que su esposo no ronde en la cercanía, aunque era muy poco probable, por que de seguro estaría ocupado en el despacho del local realizando negocios turbios, como todas las noches. Entonces soltó un suspiro — Es...esto es seguro y es peligro, es dulzura y es castigo ... esto se ha vuelto una perdición...

En respuesta el tomó su rostro obligando a mirarlo directo los ojos — Lo que yo empiezo lo termino, así haya fuego en el camino. Soy tu amigo, tu consuelo pero nada cambiara cuando salga de aquí ¡vamonos!.

La noto morder sus labios, exhalar observando en dirección al despacho, juguetear con sus dedos indices en un claro acto de nerviosismo. Entonces fue cuando viró dándole la espalda y se alejó unos pasos — A veces yo pienso que no tiene sentido ... — insistió para luego dedicarle una sonrisa cargada de malicia y tomar carrera hasta el, arrebatar los pasajes y regalarle aquellas mágicas palabras que tanto ansió escuchar nacer de su deleitable boca

— Pero cada vez que te veo cobra sentido.

* * *

**N/A: ** Imagine que cuando lean en que canción me basaba iban a reaccionar como ¿QUE CARAJO? . No me gusta este genero musical, sucedió que escuché esta canción en el bar el Sábado por la noche y me dije ¿por que no?. Temo por sus reviews !

**Sayo**_nara_;


End file.
